blindnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Four
Chapter Four of Blindness is the fourth chapter of the story, as well as the fourth chapter to the first volume. This chapter begins a month after the events of chapter three. By now, the Crazies have grown notably in that month, and there's a sense of family running in their kind of interactions. The main storyline that carries throughout the fourth chapter is the closing of the freshman year and how the second semester plays out and the events that take place behind the scenes when no one's looking. The chapter's timeline started on February 4, 2011, and is set to end on May 25, 2011. Episodes [[The Catalyst|'The Catalyst']] It's within the first days of February; a month has passed since the first day of school in 2011. Hosea and Crystal make plans for Valentine's Day, and Hosea celebrates the breaking of a relationship record. Crystal also percolates the six months they've been together, notably the most recent month of January. Hosea also makes plans of bringing together some old friends from middle school. 'Wretches And Kings' Things become a bit more complicated for everyone. Jack's bedridden from pneumonia, Crystal and Hosea are getting put on the spot as their relationship gets analyzed by teachers, and Michael seems to have become "Katelin's bitch", so to speak. 'Feed The Machine' Hosea finds his mind preoccupied with reflective thoughts, and clears up a bit of air regarding the unsettling analyzations by peers regarding him and Crystal. Meanwhile, Jack returns to school, but not in the same spirit he left with. 'She Will Be Loved' Hosea and Crystal celebrate Valentine’s Day the weekend before the actual day, to avoid being written up for PDA, which is plentiful when the two are together. 'Sideways' Hosea stays home to work on a project he has to make up for one of his classes, while Crystal goes through the motions at school. Coming back tired, Hosea wishes he stayed home. The next day is rather the opposite, with Crystal being tired from work. 'Satellite Mind' Jack and Crystal both share an unsettling sense of agitation, and Hosea is unsure of what. He intends to figure it out, while shielding his own internal sense of curiosity turning into ambition. 'Vices And Virtues' Hosea is bedridden from a mediocre case of strep throat, and has to leave the Crazies at school with no leader. Meanwhile, the group faces a common casualty as tension rises between the two units. Jack and Crystal take the reins of holding the group together, and Jack tries to build up the courage to face Katie. 'Dreaming Out Loud' The K-K-K seem to be getting on the leads of the Crazies a lot lately, and Jack is losing control of his hostility towards Katie. Meanwhile, Hosea comes to suspicion of an old friend. 'Hide Your Feathers' Hosea and Jack decide to take on the K-K-K, and draw the line between the two units. The odds are unpredictable with any situation at this point. In the interim of it all, Crystal tries to shake off beliefs from a few old friends, and Hosea descends into a sort of dark state of mind. 'The Unnamed Feeling' During a break from school, Hosea and Crystal consider the course of their relationship and where they stand in each other's lives. Meanwhile, Jack's break is running in a different direction, as he gets a bit of rotten luck along the way. [[The Sufferer And The Witness|'The Sufferer And The Witness']] Hosea takes the next incentive to warn the KKK once again of not coming to the tree, but the tide changes when in two days in a row, he is put in the position to help his rivals. In other news, he contemplates on writing a letter to an absent friend without the intention of sending it. 'Darkside Of The Sun' Hosea recounts and researches for interpretations of a dream he had recently, one he finds of interest and meaning. The other Crazies determine whether the dream connects to anything or not. Meanwhile, Jack spends a lot of his time writing poetry for a book he plans to publish. 'Point Blank' The week is all that appears to be some smooth sailing. The Crazies take this easy week as an opportunity to relax from whatever tensions are at the helm. However, one can speculate how long it will last. An old foe is forgiven, and a once-absent friend re-emerges to stir someone's pot. 'No Fear, No Future' Spring break comes close, and the Crazies realize how much time they have left with their Guardian. The group make the most of these last lunches with Jack. Meanwhile, other pressing matters are at hand that are in need of being resolved sooner or later. 'Prima Volta' Some stay still while some are active during their spring break from school. Crystal makes room for time with Hosea during this long week, while he's off tending to issues with his neighbor. Jack, however, has quite the busy spring break. 'Ruled By Secrecy' Two weeks of school remain for Jack, while four remain for the rest. The first week doesn't necessarily have the best start, as Hosea withdraws himself from the group to the point of the group becoming concerned. 'People Are People' Saturday is senior prom at Comeaux High, which Jack attends with a friend, and Mira attends as well. Meanwhile, Hosea attends his sister's play performance. But the following is Mother's Day, and each member has their own plans for this day. Whether they will be satisfied or not is what would be their main concern. But should it be their only concern? 'Butterflies And Hurricanes' Everything becomes a test during the week of End-of-Course testing settles in. The schedules shift, seperating the Crazies in smaller rations. However, the testing goes beyond education, as some relationships are put to the test. 'Bittersweet Reality' Hosea reflects on the current layout of his life and considers what it could've been, had he made different choices. However, not all the outcomes meet the benefits hand in hand. 'So You Came Like A Missile' Jack bids the Crazies farewell on his last day, but promises to keep in touch. The last full week of school sets in for more testing, and all prepare for the coming end. Meanwhile, Hosea fights for finding a sense of redemption. 'We Are Alone, And All We Need' The cap is blown, and someone knows for sure they've screwed up. As desperate times call for desperate measures, Hosea comes to terms with his actions by confiding in someone he knew he could trust not to tell another soul, before he screws up further. 'All Is Violent, All Is Bright' The last days of school are half-days, and the Crazies get a head-start at their summer days. It's the time to make amends, and celebrate. All peace is made, but nothing is what it seems. Trivia *The theme of the chapter is truth and honesty. *The tagline of the chapter is "people change." *This chapter has had many plotlines, arguably the most in one chapter by far. These are all the following: **The change of behavior in the characters, namely Hosea, Crystal, and Jack. **Jack's prediction of an approaching climax. **The 2010-2011 school year coming to a close. **Hosea and Crystal's relationship being put to the test. **The interactions between Hosea and Hunter. **The risky business Hosea and Jack put themselves in. **The breaking and reforming of the Crazies. **Hosea's interpretations of the Rain Dream involving Virginia. **Hosea's suspicions of Kirsten, his turnaround, and his reasons why. **Hints of everyone's past coming back to centerstage. *Chapter four has its fair share of mystery playing out through much of the chapter. It's not so much the sense of secrecy that's the mystery, it goes more with the theme of truth, focusing on questions like 'What happens when the characters are alone?', 'Is there some other side of someone or something?', and 'What's changed about them?' Not so much secrecy, but more like shadiness and compare-and-contrast. *Due to its many main plotlines that are shrouded in mystery or not all completely boned out, the fourth chapter was extended and included "lost episodes" that don't exactly develop the main story arc, but rather flesh out a specific part of the plot. *This chapter makes a certain ode to the sort of rapport that connects the Crazies. The first half of the season has the group practically split in half, and all the members are kinda for themselves. The tension between the group and the KKK are also prominent in the first half. The second half would possibly show the group coming back together, and staying together as the school year ends. Category:Volume I Category:Part I Category:Chapters